


Насколько далеко

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной. (Псалтирь 22:4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Насколько далеко

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер** : ничего не мое, я только покурю и положу на место))  
>  **Посвящение** : и нет ни одного гребаного дня в моей жизни, когда я мог бы заявить, что люблю кого-то еще с той же невероятной силой, что и тебя.

Коннор Мерфи от себя не отделяет никогда - не привык так. Привык считать, что они одно целое, не без оснований, конечно, куда денешься, когда во всем синхронность: в мыслях, в поступках, да в мимике и жестах даже. Брат, конечно, частенько ведет себя, как распоследний мудак, да что с него возьмешь - Коннор и сам не ангел, если подумать.  
Святой вот - да. А у ангелов другая работа.  
В детстве их вообще было не отличить, не путалась только мать, да ей, похоже, один хрен было наплевать, кто есть кто: любила обоих с той же силой и страстью, что и матами обкладывала, а если наказывала - так тоже двоих сразу. А все остальные просто путались, забывали, у кого из братьев макушка светлее, больше-то они ничем не отличались особо. А когда угадывали - полноправно строили умные рожи, да только не так-то это было просто.  
Короче, мистика в этом виновата, судьба или еще какая херня - не разберешь, но когда Мерфи в драке получает в лицо, Коннор чувствует, как горит место удара, а от того еще больше звереет. А то ж, какая сука смеет брата обижать? Этим правом, знаете ли, не делятся с посторонними.  
***  
Погода за окном просто уродская: ливень, град и черт знает, что еще. Крыша течет, и посреди квартиры красуются ржавые лужи. Мерфи выруливает из-за развешенных прямо посреди всего хаоса тряпок в драном халате, вступает прямиком в одну из луж босой пяткой и красноречиво матерится.  
Коннор скалит ему зубы, в которых зажата сигарета.  
\- Я тебе говорил, да, что туда че-нибудь прихуячить надо? Мы скоро, блять, потонем, Мерф.  
\- Я тебя туда прихуячу, - злится Мерфи, шлепая со всей дури в лужу так, что брызги летят.  
Коннор ржет, роняет сигарету на натянувшиеся на коленях полы халата и теряет окончательно, когда Мерфи налетает на него синеглазым ураганом и пытается то ли обнять, то ли придушить - хрен поймешь его.  
Но дышать в его хватке тяжело.  
\- Да хорош уже, - сипит ему Коннор, когда ему кажется, что еще несколько секунд объятий - и он посинеет. - Иисус против траты моей жизни таким образом, чувак.  
\- Иди ты на хуй, - отзывается Мерфи, но хватку разжимает и озирается в поисках второго стула. Тот лежит, затолканный под стол, с живописно сломанной ножкой - последствия попойки пару дней назад.  
\- Садись, - великодушно разрешает Коннор, хлопая себя по колену, - только, блять, за шею не трогай, в другой раз по-любому копыта отброшу.  
\- Да ниче ты не отбросишь, - фыркает Мерфи и, сука, кусается - без того вся морда в синяках несходящих, так еще и этот теперь, явно же на шее останется след от зубов.  
\- Ты хули творишь, - вяло сопротивляется Коннор и вслепую нашаривает ладонью мятую пачку на липкой клеенчатой скатерти. Там, похоже, тоже блядская лужа - все пальцы мокрые, и Коннор, перехватывая в другую руку пачку, бесцеремонно вытирает ладонь о плечо Мерфи.  
Они закуривают вместе, от одной спички - Мерф ерзает на коленях, смешно скашивает глаза, боясь потерять огонек с кончика сигареты, Коннор смотрит на него и улыбается безотчетно.  
\- Люблю тебя, мудак, - говорит он. Мерфи фыркает, сжимает и без того мятую сигарету в сбитых пальцах - при взгляде на его руки у Коннора костяшки начинает саднить.  
\- Засунь, - говорит Мерф, - свою романтику ебучую подальше себе в задницу.  
И млеет, сука, млеет же - потому что Коннор касается его щеки приоткрытым ртом, гладит тонкой струйкой выдыхаемого дыма.  
Неровные прядки его волос щекочут Коннору нос.  
\- Чего ты на потолок-то хотел? - спрашивает Мерфи. - А то в реале потонем нахер.  
Коннор пожимает плечами и тянет сигарету в рот, вдыхает дым, густой и горький.  
\- Придумаем, - говорит он.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - отвечает Мерфи.  
***  
Они похожи так, что Коннор не сильно удивился, когда они оказались в одной постели - так и должно было случиться. Спать бок о бок для них было естественно, шутки про "засунуть что-нибудь в задницу" - привычней некуда, так что ж не трахнуться, в самом деле, если оба за?  
И нет ни одного гребаного дня в жизни Коннора МакМануса, когда он мог бы заявить, что любит кого-то еще с той же невероятной силой, что и своего брата. Даже если тот в этот день ведет себя, как настоящий засранец.  
И не будь они святыми, избранными Господом, если Мерфи не думает точно так же.


	2. Плавленое золото

Утро заливается в высокие пыльные окна, хлещет светом в щели, орет где-то на грани слышимости воплями чаек. Коннор лежит на продавленном, посеревшем от времени матрасе, щурится навстречу яркому свету и позволяет его золоту омывать расслабленное тело. Лениво качает голым острым коленом, ритмично и безотчетно.  
Мерфи приходит к нему с лестницы, на нем потраченная временем и драками куртка из кожи и грязные джинсы. Он курит на ходу и прет за собой здоровые доски - вчера хотели стол смастерить, но кто ж знал, что Мерф в такую рань за материалом подскочит?  
Доски с грохотом приземляются в угол, и если бы Коннор не спал, он непременно проснулся бы сейчас. А так он лениво наблюдает, как Мерфи стягивает куртку, кусая фильтр сигареты, как ерошит волосы, а потом они встречаются глазами, и Мерф хмыкает.  
Солнце проливается на него, когда он подходит ближе, и Коннор хочет ему что-нибудь сказать, но молчит. Брат красивый, не то чтобы Коннор часто размышлял об этом, но бывают моменты, когда он делает паузу просто чтобы снова подумать эту мысль.  
\- Блять, - говорит Мерф в полголоса, - я работаю, а ты дрыхнешь.  
Коннор улыбается ему невинно, и тогда Мерф тыкается коленом в край матраса и накрывает брата собой сверху. Жесткая джинса елозит по его голой коже, это почти больно, но Коннор только сгребает пальцами ткань на заднице брата и впивается в кожу через ее слой. Мерфи целует его беспорядочно - ему, на самом деле, все равно, где целовать, Коннор для него весь родной и одинаково важный, он знает это, потому что все взаимно и всегда было.  
У Мерфа ресницы золотые от солнца, как крохотные ангельские навершия пик, и Коннор даже освобождает одну руку, чтобы коснуться его лица ладонью, зарыться в волосы кончиками пальцев.  
Они целуются, встречаясь губами на полпути, коротко касаясь, и Коннор не закрывает глаза, чтобы видеть лицо напротив.  
\- Весна, Кон, - говорит Мерфи в какой-то момент и трется бедрами. У него крепко стоит, но от джинсовой ткани трение неприятно, и Коннор тянется расстегнуть молнию, чтобы это исправить. Сукин сын не потрудился надеть белья, поэтому у Коннора в руке оказывается его член, горячий и твердый, и Коннор лениво ведет по нему вверх-вниз, заставляя брата шипеть сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты кот что ли? - смеется Коннор, сжимая под головкой, как Мерф любит. - Весна у него, блять.  
\- Мы впервые потрахались в апреле, - шипит Мерфи - Коннор отпустил его член, и ему хочется еще, поэтому он елозит бедрами вверх-вниз, трется о пах брата, оставляя влажные следы.  
\- Нам было тринадцать, и ты просто подрочил мне, - фыркает Коннор ему в ответ, подцепляет пальцами его черную футболку и тянет вверх. Ему так хорошо, наконец-то: кожей к коже, купаясь в солнечных лучах. У Мерфа остро торчат соски, и Коннор обводит их подушечками пальцев. - Я бы не назвал это гордым словом "потрахаться".  
\- Если бы я умел, выебал бы тебя еще в колыбели, - сипло ржет брат, и Коннор помогает ему стянуть футболку совсем, а потом обвивает руками и целует, скользя ладонями по татуировке на спине и паре застарелых шрамов. Хер знает, что там насчет колыбели, но его рот языком Мерф ебет так, что можно кончить прямо сейчас, но это совершенно неинтересно получится, и сукин сын будет ржать над ним неделю.  
Мерфи отстраняется, торопливо облизывает пальцы, чуть ли не в глотку их себе запихивает, а потом ныряет рукой вниз, пробирается ими в Коннора, который вздергивает бедра, чтобы удобней было. Сначала неприятно, тянет, но тело быстро вспоминает, что ему нравится, а Мерф точно знает, как нужно, и Коннор уже прикрывает глаза и дышит тяжело, чувствуя, как член подрагивает от удовольствия.  
\- Штаны сними прежде, чем трахать будешь, - говорит он Мерфу, и тот двигает рукой резче,  
\- На хуй иди, - фыркает он, - раскомандовался.  
\- Пойду, - ухмыляется Коннор и затылком упирается в подушку, выгибаясь всем телом.  
Он пропускает момент, когда Мерфи вынимает пальцы, но с готовностью насаживается на вталкиваемый член, он горячий, и твердый, и шелковый, и Мерф опирается на напряженные руки по обе стороны от головы Коннора. Коннор поворачивает голову и видит острые буквы татуировки на тыльной стороне ладони брата.  
Теперь солнце бьет ему прямо в глаза, и не пошел бы на хуй тот мудак, который сказал, что инцест противен Господу. Потому что что это может быть, блять, иное, как не его золотая улыбка?  
Мерфи трахает его быстро и ритмично, тяжело дыша ртом, то и дело облизывая пересохшие губы, и Коннор успевает только низко постанывать ему в такт, пока не кончает.  
Мерф следует сразу за ним, потому что внутри растекается жар, и Коннор смотрит ему в лицо, обводит взглядом приоткрытые губы. Он пару раз слышал, что кончающие парни выглядят полными уебками, смех один, но Мерф не такой, на него можно вечно любоваться, если честно.  
Мерфи откатывается вбок, на теневую сторону, ищет вслепую сигареты, и Коннор, фыркнув, подает ему пачку с другой стороны матраса.  
Мерф заталкивает две сигареты в рот сразу, прикуривает, а потом протягивает одну брату, повернув голову и глядя неописуемым синим взглядом.  
\- Что? - усмехается Коннор, и Мерф тянет руку и трогает его встопорщенные волосы надо лбом.  
\- Видел плавленое золото, Кон?  
\- Да конечно, - язвит тот, проталкивая сигарету в угол губ, - каждый день же золото вырабатываем, бля.  
Мерфи насмешливо фыркает, скользит взглядом по потревоженной пряди волос к яркому свету в окне, а потом снова к лицу брата.  
\- Оно должно быть, как твои волосы.


	3. И звезды смотрят им в спины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: где-то после "Дня всех святых".

Небо - густая чернильная синева, за звезды можно зацепиться глазами, и Коннор, задрав голову, вышагивает по кривой и пытается считать их. Они выглядят так, словно неловкий повар рассыпал по черному столу муку, их так много, и они такие яркие. Коннор пьян, охуенно, блядски пьян, он хочет курить, смеяться, надрывая глотку, и трахаться.  
Мерфи плетется рядом, вцепившись брату в ладонь, у него руки холодные, и он несет какую-то хрень про то, чем лучше разводить вискарь, чтобы не ужраться так в другой раз. Коннору похуй - ему нравится быть пьяным, он хочет быть пьяным всю жизнь. Но Мерфи он слушает краем уха - голос нравится. Впрочем, так же он мог бы слушать радио, только у них нет никакого блядского радио дома, и денег нет.  
И налили им сегодня просто потому что теперь им всегда бесплатно наливают, потому что они гребаные-мать-их-Святые.  
Коннор шарит в кармане, ищет измятую пачку сигарет, выуживает ее с грацией заклинившего робота и пытается ртом вытащить сигарету. Он слюнявит картон минуты две прежде, чем ему удается, а потом Мерф неожиданно выдает:  
\- Хочу отсосать тебе, - и сигарета оказывается на заплеванном асфальте.  
\- Че? - тупо переспрашивает Коннор - он готов поклясться, что несколько минут назад речь все еще шла о выпивке.  
Мерфи разворачивает его за руку к себе лицом, и Коннор закусывает еще одну сигарету, вытягивая ее на свет.   
\- Отсосать, говорю, хочу, - неожиданно трезво признается Мерф. - Или чтобы ты мне. Черт, я скучаю по отцу, но на ферме было невозможно. Я хотел тебя каждый ебаный раз, когда видел, но у него слух был, как у дьявола.  
Коннор фыркает и смеется. Он понимает.  
Сигарета дымится, когда он щелкает зажигалкой и двумя пальцами вытягивает ее изо рта за фильтр.  
Живя на ферме, он сам извелся дрочить на собственного брата. Впрочем, когда приходилось применять методы типа холодного душа, было еще хуже. А сукин сын порой словно нарочно подливал масла в огонь, ходил вокруг полуголый. Коннор был уверен, что отец не мог ничего не заметить, но не сомневался, что поймай он их за сеансом горячего секса, раздал бы таких оплеух, что оба вряд ли смогли б еще хоть раз прицелиться даже в кого-то столь же жирного, как папа Джо.  
Когда отец покинул дом на сутки впервые после их переезда на ферму, они двое чуть с ума не сошли. Коннор до сих пор помнил, как матерился и умолял Мерф, когда он распяливал его зад на двух пальцах, всего лишь по чертовой слюне. Они целовались до крови, искусывая губы друг друга, до бе-зу-ми-я, и Коннор готов был тут же душу продать за то, чтобы вечно вот так нависать над Мерфи, когда тот едва ли не на одни лопатки опирается, изгибаясь, чтобы глубже насадиться на член.  
От этих воспоминаний встает резко и до боли - да и что уж там, встало еще тогда, когда Мерф сказал вот это вот свое "хочу отсосать" - и Коннор тупо смотрит на брата, и пепел от прогорающей в его зубах сигареты крошится на асфальт.  
Мерфи вынимает ее из его рта, откидывает в сторону. Искры рассыпаются дождем, отскакивая от земли, и Коннор чувствует себя такой же искрой, когда Мерф обхватывает его за пояс, прижимает к себе изо всех сил, и, блять, как хорошо, как твердо у него в джинсах, крышей можно съехать.  
Он целует Мерфи, целует трогательную родинку у него над губой, раскрывающиеся влажно губы, забирается ладонями под футболку, с жадностью ощупывая ребра. Мерфи просто охуенный, и Коннор трется о него всем телом, пальцы зарывает в волосы. Братья сталкиваются открытыми ртами, языками. Коннор почти рычит, потому что ему мало, мало, мало! - мало тех отголосков удовольствия, что прокатываются по телу, когда он членом прижимает член брата через слои ткани.  
Он с трудом вспоминает, что они все еще на улице, захлебываются дыханием, и, черт, весь сраный Бостон уже наверняка услышал их стоны.  
\- Пошли отсюда, - бормочет он, с трудом отодвигаясь, и Мерфи выглядит ошалелым, и, с ума сойти, столько блядской похоти в его глазах. - Домой. Пошли. Я буду до утра с тобой трахаться.  
\- Заснешь, - сипит Мерф, издевается, засранец, но Коннор не может ему ответить.  
Они почти бегут домой, срываясь на выдохах, и звезды смотрят им в спины.


	4. В шаге

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это ангст. Ангстовый ангст. Вас предупредили.

Коннор умирает.  
Он чувствует это – холодное, липкое, расползающееся по венам. Он перестает ощущать свое тело, и оно раздражает его настолько, что хочется сбросить его, как старую шкуру, тяжелый, опостылевший панцирь, но если сбросит, он знает – это будет конец. Коннор цепляется за жизнь напряженными пальцами, впивается до крови в ее мягкое красное, подушечки пальцев влажные и алые, и Мерфи отводит его руки от сырой футболки.  
У Мерфи слезы в глазах, он тащит на себе безвольного Коннора, глотая мокрую соль, и шепчет что-то – не разобрать. Коннор смотрит ему в лицо и думает, что Мерф не плачет, много лет уже, с тех самых пор, когда брат задразнил его девчонкой. Это было век назад, небо было выше, а они оба были меньше, одинаково худые и нескладные, с одинаковыми хитрыми лицами, в одинаковых драных джинсах.  
Дышать странно и больно, но Коннор дышит: делает вдох, а затем выдавливает из легких воздух. Пули прошили ему живот и грудь, в сердце, наверное, не попали, но жизнь все равно неумолимо покидает его.  
\- Ну что ты ревешь, бля, - бормочет Коннор и пытается поднять руку, стереть со щек Мерфи мокрые дорожки. Прикосновение оставляет красные следы, и Коннор пытается убрать их тыльной стороной ладони, но крови оказывается только больше.  
\- Не шевелись, - требует Мерфи невнятно, и это вызывает улыбку. – Как я допру тебя до больницы, когда ты шевелишься?  
«Я не доживу», - хочет сказать Коннор, но молчит.  
Он у-ми-ра-ет, слово-то какое, простое, черт его возьми, в речи же через фразу употребляется, а как страшно! Коннор привыкает к боли, она сама – лучшее лекарство от себя же, ее так много, что нервные рецепторы просто отключаются. Он смотрит брату в лицо, у того от напряжения бьется на виске жилка, он поджимает губы и идет, идет, кажется, ничто его никогда не сможет остановить. Коннор думает, что их путь устилают красные следы, следы его крови, кап-кап багровым пунктиром.  
Они думали, что бессмертные, что метка их святости – щит от всех проблем, но смерть нашла их, одного из них. Может, плата за гордыню, может, за прелюбодеяние, может за что еще – один хрен смертные грехи. И теперь Коннор никогда не увидит Мерфи, а Мерфи будет доживать свой век без Коннора.  
Странно об этом думать.  
Иногда они говорили об этом – о смерти – глотая жидкий янтарь виски из горлышка бутылки. Коннор не помнит его вкус, только вкус губ брата потом, влажных от того, что он вечно слизывал алкоголь с них языком. Он помнит Мерфи наизусть. Они говорили, что умрут вместе, совсем старыми, отойдя от дел, на ферме, которую оставил их отец, под дубами с седой корой. Умрут, окончательно отупев от скуки, одинаково побелев макушками, одинаково измаявшись каждым проходящим ебаным днем.  
В одно хреново утро.  
Если вы хотите насмешить Бога, расскажите ему о своих планах – Коннор ни хера не знает, кто это сказал, но вспоминает об этом прямо сейчас.  
Ему так блядски страшно, и он снова впивается пальцами в раненый живот, жаждая убедиться, что он хоть что-то еще может чувствовать, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Мерфи, Мерфи, Мерфи, - бормочет он, и чувствует, что ход замедлился, что его спиной опускают на что-то жесткое, и чужие руки – не брата! – отводят его ладони от живота. Коннор ругается сквозь зубы и зовет его. Коннор не понимает, почему Мерф позволил кому-то еще прикоснуться к нему, позволил, чтобы кто-то забрал то последнее, что у них могло остаться, что он сможет вспомнить в ебаном аду, в котором окажется, когда в очередной раз закроет глаза.  
Имя брата срывается с губ сипом, и Коннор видит его снова. Вокруг все белым бело, и светло слишком, режет глаза, и Мерфи, кажется, бежит рядом, а он, Коннор, плывет над землей, и черт, как же это странно…  
\- Все будет хорошо, - белыми губами шепчет ему брат, Коннор пытается подняться ему навстречу, но чужие, жесткие ладони опрокидывают его обратно на твердое под спиной, и он отключается.

\- Приди вы на двадцать минут позже – сейчас спускались бы в морг, - сухо говорит пожилой врач, обращаясь к Мерфи, и тот вскидывает голову. В его глазах, похоже, безумие, потому что тон хирурга смягчается. – Ваш брат счастливчик, знаете ли.  
\- Он будет жить? – спрашивает Мерфи сипло, его трясет, стучат зубы, и пальцы ходуном ходят от пережитого ужаса.  
\- Как новенький будет, - кивает врач, и Мерфи сползает по стене на пол, закрывает лицо ладонями и хохочет истерически: сукин сын, падла, бросить его пытался, а как же ферма, как же седые деревья, и гребаный маразм на двоих? Не отвертишься, блять, Кон.  
Не отвертишься.  
Мерфи отводит руки от наскоро умытого ранее лица, и ладони у него мокрые.


End file.
